bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 50
London Buses route 50 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Croydon and Stockwell, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 50 commenced operation on 7 January 1951 between Embankment Horse Guards Avenue and Streatham Hill Telford Avenue via Westminster Bridge,Albert Embankment - Vauxhall - Stockwell - Brixton as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Brixton (BN) and Clapham (CA) garages using AEC Regent III RTs and Leyland Titans. The route was introduced as a replacement for former Tram route 24. On 16 October 1957, the Saturday service was withdrawn and the Monday to Friday service was revised to run between Addiscombe and Stockwell Station. At the same time, the Monday to Friday peak service was extended to Embankment station and the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 26 November 1958, the Saturday service was reintroduced, but only between Addiscombe and Stockwell station. On 17 May 1963, the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 29 January 1964, the route was withdrawn between Vauxhall and Embankment and was diverted instead at all times to Victoria. At the same time, the allocation was transferred to Streatham (AK) garage and the the Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 31 December 1966, the route had been withdrawn between Stockwell and Victoria except from Monday to Friday peak services. Part of the allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage at the same time. On 15 June 1968, the Monday to Friday service between Streatham (AK) and Addiscombe was withdrawn and replaced by route 289. On 19 July 1969, the Streatham (AK) allocation was transferred to Brixton (BN) garage. On 31 October 1970, the Saturday service was withdrawn. On 24 July 1971, a full weekday service was introduced and the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. At the same time, the route was withdrawn between Stockwell and Victoria but the Sunday service was extended from Streatham to Thornton Heath and the Monday to Saturday service was extended to Croydon. On 4 September 1982, the Sunday service was withdrawn. On 27 October 1984, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 7 February 1987, the allocation was transferred to Streatham (AK) garage. On 14 May 1988, the route was extended from Croydon to Old Coulsdon and was withdrawn between Streatham and Stockwell. At the same time, part of the allocation was transrerred to Croydon (TC) garage and ECW bodied Leyland Olympians were introduced. On 21 July 1990, a Sunday service was reintroduced and the Streatham (AK) allocation was transferred to Thornton Heath (TH) garage. The route was converted to full ECW bodied Leyland Olympian operation at the same time. On 29 June 1991, the route was withdrawn between Streatham garage and Streatham St Leonard’s Church. On 9 October 1993, the Thornton Heath (TH) allocation was transferred to Croydon (TC) garage. On 29 August 1998, the route was withdrawn between Old Coulsdon and South Croydon, this section was replaced by route 60. On 25 October 2003, the route was converted to low floor using Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 30 August 2008, the route was extended from Streatham Hill to Stockwell via the withdrawn section of route 255. On 28 August 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 31 March 2012, the allocation was transferred to Brixton (BN) garage and the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs. In 2013, Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. In 2014, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs and Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. On 3 December 2016, the Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were temporarily replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 21 January 2017, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs were replaced by Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. On 26 August 2017, the route was retained by Arriva London using Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 2 November 2019, the route was withdrawn between Croydon Town Centre and West Croydon Bus Station. Current Route Route 50 operates via these primary locations: *Croydon Fairfield Halls *Thornton Heath Station *Norbury Station *Streatham Station *Streatham Hill Station *Clapham South Station *Clapham Common *Clapham North Station *Clapham High Street Station *Stockwell Station Clapham Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 050, London Buses routes